custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Anarchex
Section heading Anarchexis the Lord of Darkness! Biography Anarchex existed from the beginning of time, and he shall persist until the end. You are but a mere speck before him! However, he has deemed it fit to tell his tale. Listen well! Anarchex was born during the "Great Cataclysm", a time of great turmoil in Metru Nui 7. This was bad for him, as, being a "man of the cloth", so they say, he was a prime target of the Makuta's wrath. However, he also found this to be his prime chance to evade his taxes. In fact, by the end of the Great Cataclysm, Anarchex had dodged so many taxes and accrued so much illegal cash that he was automatically granted the title of "Lord OF Darkness", swiping the title right out of Makuta's unsuspecting hands. Anarchex was able to usurp power and become the new Makuta, but he turned down the offer, opting instead to become "The Meanest Guy Around". Makuta was very displeased with this, and plotted to assassinate Anarchex. He was too late, for Anarchex had already assembled a 7-man crew of "The Meanest Guys Around the Meanest Guy Around". Realizing that their name was too long to pronounce on a regular basis, Anarchex killed his entire crew, and then replaced him with a band of a far simpler purpose: The Mean Boyys. The Mean Boyys took it upon themselves to wipe Makuta off of the face of the Earth, and launched an initiative to kill all Makuta. (In this universe, there is only one Makuta, but that didn't stop it from being a big thing.) In fact, it was such a big thing that Anarchex dubbed it "The Ultimate Answer". The "Ultimate" Answer was such a big thing, in fact, that Anarchex dubbed it "The" Ultimate Answer. The Ultimate Answer. For a thousand years The Mean Boyys would spark terror into the heart of All Makuta. They robbed him, they took his lunch money, they gave him a woogie noogie. Interpret that however you wish. Makuta was very displeased with this, and plotted to assassinate Anarchex. He was too late, for Anarchex had already assembled a 7-man crew of "The Meanest Guys Around the Meanest Guy Around". Realizing that their name was too long to pronounce on a regular basis, Anarchex killed his entire crew, and then replaced him with a band of a far simpler purpose: The Mean Boyys. However, Anarchex destroyed him. Powers and Ability Anarchex has the power of "Initiate Recall". Nobody knows what it does, and you don't know what wanna find out. With his Mask Of Utter Obliteration (MOUU for short), Anarchex has the power to mask his true face. He uses this guerrilla tactic to strike fear into his opponents' heads, sending them scattering across the field. Anarchex has other powers listed on his resume, but they have not yet been displayed. Trivia *Anarchex was inspired *Anarchex is User:Shadowmaster's favorite character to write about. *More trivia coming soon...... Category: Toa